moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Evaniel Evenflare
Evaniel is a female quel'dorei mage on Moon Guard. All art on this page is drawn by Baenhoof (Evaniel's player), and is not to be used elsewhere. Early Life in Dalaran Evaniel was firstborn into the esteemed elven House Blazewing in Quel'thalas at the height of her people's reign. Her father, Lord Davios Blazewing, was a professor in the arcane colleges of Dalaran. Her mother, Selene, formerly of House Silvertide, was a minor politician. No love was lost between the two, and so Evaniel was often juggled between parents from birth. Very early on, Evaniel showed aptitude for the arcane arts, and was accepted into Dalaran to study. It was there where she grew up, sharing apartments with her father. Evaniel, finding the company of her classmates boring at best and irritating at worst, preferred to spend her time alone and studying. That, combined with a hunger for knowledge and fiery ambition, had the young arcanist outpacing her peers in theoretical arcane study. The application of that study, however, proved to be the more difficult task. Already overconfident from her demonstrable knowledge, the girl found herself outstripped in the field by other mages more bold than herself. Evaniel was determined, but her efforts could not stop how afraid she was of getting hurt, or of failing. She was doomed, it seemed, to wallow in mediocrity for the rest of her life. Rise of the Scourge Evaniel remembers the day very clearly when her history class was halted. A missive had been received from Quel'thalas; the city was on the verge of being overtaken by undead. The barriers were failing. Portals were opened for the mages of Dalaran to assist, and her classmates streamed through to do what they had been trained to do. Her father urged her on and went through himself. Evaniel was frozen with fear. Soon, the halls were empty, and though she tried to steel herself, she could not make herself do it. The portal closed with her still in Dalaran, and the girl ran to hide and shake and sob while others died for her home and her people. Many did not make it back, but the ones that did brought news. Quel'thalas had been razed. Her home, her city, was gone. Evaniel could scarcely show her face. The Fall of House Blazewing Davios Blazewing, Evaniel's father, resigned from his tenure in Dalaran and moved back to Eversong to do what he could to assist in the reclamation and rebuilding. He urged his daughter to come along, but fear and shame pushed her away from everything she held dear, and she knew she could not face her people just yet. Using her schooling as an excuse, Evaniel stayed behind in Dalaran to finish her formal training. The finely-penned letters from her father arrived weekly. The first she could scarcely read; it was an account of the destruction. Their king had been slain. The city was razed, the forests were blighted. The bodies he recognized, family and friends gone forever. Her aunts were dead, her cousins, grandfathers and grandmothers. Perhaps worst of all, her mother could not be found. The Blazewing estate was lost, overrun with undead. Evaniel held out hope. Months passed with no sign of her mother. Slowly but surely, the letters arrived fewer and further between. She watched her father's writing turn from elegant script to hasty chickenscratch. His words became bitter, colder. One letter curtly explained that his wife had been found in several rooms of an apartment building near Augur's Row. She was barely recognizable. There were only three Blazewings left of the once-mighty house. Her father Davios, a cousin named Selori, and Evaniel. Word was received in Dalaran just as Evaniel was finishing her training that Prince Kael'thas had vowed to return the quel'dorei to their former glory. A letter arrived from her father saying he and Selori were following him to Outland, and that they were no longer high elves. He begged her to leave Dalaran, leave the Alliance, and come with him. Title Goes Hurr But things were happening within Dalaran, and within the Alliance. Talk began to spread about the undead scourge now unleashed on Azeroth. It spoke of the elves' betrayal, how they had turned to naga and demons for help when none could be spared. The Alliance needed it's warriors at home. Evaniel was torn. She felt distanced and alienated from her people, now calling themselves blood elves, but even still, they were family. But Dalaran and thus the Alliance had always been her home, and the call to war was urgent and ever-present. There would be others to help her people, and she prayed the rumours about the blood elves were untrue, regardless of what was said. She would prove her worth to the Alliance first, and return to the Blazewings free of guilt or shame. Evaniel wrote urgently to her father, demanding he explain the rumours, and informing him of her decision. She would be a war mage. Dalaran's best and brightest were loaned out to Alliance platoons as requisitioned and needed; Evaniel was sent with four others to the heart of the corruption, to Lordaeron. The journey was difficult. YORE A WIZERD EVA Page is WIP. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:House of Evenflare Category:Mages